Electrical codes dictate that certain electrical wiring connections employ a strain relief clamp, especially wiring connections intended for higher amperage applications. As an example of such a wiring connection, electrical plugs may be attached at the end of an electrical cord for appliances such as electrical clothes dryers, ovens or ranges, so that the appliance may be connected to an electrical source by inserting the plug in a receptacle outlet. More specifically, the electrical wires are encased in an outer protective, nonconductive covering to form the electrical cord. At one end of the cord, the wires are electrically connected to the plug assembly. In such cases, a strain relief clamp may be employed to secure the cord to the plug assembly. Therefore, if the electrical cord is pulled away from the plug due to physically moving the appliance away from the plug received in the receptacle outlet or bending the electrical cord near the connection to the plug, the strain relief clamp inhibits the cord and wires from becoming detached from the plug assembly or damaged from strain placed thereon. As another example, the wiring at the other end of the electrical cord may be connected to the appliance. A strain relief clamp may be employed at this connection to secure the cord and wires to the appliance. The provision of a strain relief clamp is especially important for higher amperage applications to prevent electrical shock or fires.
Strain relief clamps are available in various forms. As a first example, the clamp may be specifically sized and shaped to accommodate a corresponding, specific size and shape of electrical cord. This, however, requires manufacturing, and inventory at the retail level, of multiple, individual units adapted for the various individual cords. As another example, the clamp may have a standardized size and shape, intended to accommodate a variety of cords. This, however, may lead to a compromise in the ability of the clamp to secure cords of certain sizes or shapes.
Accordingly, a need exists for a strain relief clamp that is adaptable to a wide variety of electrical cords, including cords of varying shapes or sizes.